Girls Like Her
by Dream-More-Work-Less
Summary: After several years of silence, Sam receives a call from the Cullens. They just want to inform him that they found one of his kind in their area.
1. Prologue

Girls Like Her

By: Dream-More-Work-Less (Meghan)

_**"**__Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."__**  
**__**Jane Howard**_

Sam had to admit, when he saw the caller I.D., he kind of chuckled. He wasn't one for laughing much, but seeing 'Doctor Fang' (Paul's doing) show up on his little flip phone's screen, well he made an exception. He made no move to answer it immediately, for one he was still riding our his amusement and for two, it had been years since all of the shit with Swan's half-breed went down and Jake had gone to live with them, leaving Sam as Alpha. There was really no reason for them to call unless the holidays were coming up, and seeing as how no over-large tree adorned his living room (Emily's doing), he knew it wasn't that. So, purely out of curiosity, and possible necessity if the worst had happened, Sam picked up the call at the last second.

"Sam Uley speaking," he had considered calling him Doctor Fang for a split second, then he reminded himself that he was not, in fact, Paul.

"Mr. Uley?"

Rolling his eyes at the formality Sam responded, "Yes, Carlisle, it's me. You can just call me Sam."

"Sam, I am calling to let you know that my family and I have recently discovered one of your kind in our area. She has the distinct scent that every member of your pack carries, and I was just calling to inform you as Jacob is almost positive you know nothing of her." His formal tone carried smoothly throughout.

Wait, her? "Well, Jacob is right on this one, it would seem," I grunted. A new pack member? Just when I was thinking of retiring… "A girl? Alright doc, give me the name and place."

"That is another thing, Sam. Jacob was also quite surprised that her name is Raiza _Uley_."

His words stopped me dead.

I'm sure he said my name several times, but I ignored it. It felt like hours. A sister. Most likely a half-sister, dad got around a lot and never really with the same woman. A half-sister that is now a werewolf.

"I'm going to need her address, Carlisle."


	2. Chapter 1

"If you're broken I will mend you." –Ed Sheeran

"Yeah, Em, of course I'll be safe," I smile at her worry. Whether it was a hoard of vampires or a newly phased little girl, Emily was going to worry her ass off over me and I was going to come home to a house full of baked goods.

"Don't mock me, Samuel Uley!" In the background I can hear the guy's laughter and the sharp crack of a spoon hitting one of them over the head. My bets are on Quil.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Em," the gushy smile-in-your-voice thing applies to my words here, and I figure I should end the call before my pack has enough material to rag on me for another year or more. "I'm gonna let you go, babe, I'm only about fifteen minutes out, but I'll call you soon, once everything is settled."

"Alright, Sam. I love you."

I smile involuntarily while searching for a manlier term to apply to the 'butterflies' in my stomach. "Love you too, Em. Bye."

I hang up the phone quickly and shove it in my pocket. In just a few minutes I'm in front of the Seattle apartment that Cullen gave me the address for, along with all other information he could find, which didn't really amount to much.

To be honest I'm really sure how to approach this. 'Hi, I'm Sam. I know you're a werewolf, I am too. We also have the same father in common, maybe mother, but you're going to have to fill me in on that one.' No, not quite. Damn, I should have brought Emily with me. She would have dealt with the emotional shit and made the girl muffins to boot, but her around a temperamental, newly phased wolf didn't really sit well with me. I wearily lifted my hand up to bang on the paint-chipped brown door, but a girl opens it first.

She glances at me eyes wide and shoulders shaking, and then she drops her gaze. I can barely see inside, it's too dark, but I can certainly smell. Drugs, and a shitload of them. Drugs, werewolf, and my mother. "Whatever it is, we're not buying."

Cliché, I want to inform her, but I hold back. "Raiza Uley?" I ask just before she closes the door.

"Look, if you're with CPS, I swear to god I'll be back to school in a few days, my mom's just been sick and everything. I've even been taking Chem notes over the past few days, so really this is not in any way necessary. But thanks." She goes to shut the door again, and again I stop her.

"I'm not with CPS, Raiza. My name is Sam; I'm from La Push Reservation. Have you ever heard of it?" Ease her into it, Sam, ease her into it. She can't be more that thirteen. The youngest to phase.

She blanches. I think she knows where this is leading. "No, no. I've never heard of La Push." She flinches back and moves away, until she hears a voice calling from inside the apartment, if it can even be called that.

"Raiza, sweetheart, who's there? Is your daddy back yet? I sent him to the store hours ago…" My mother's dreamy voice floats out the front door, and I just barely catch Raiza's furious expression.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but my mother needs me at the moment and I really don't know what you're talking about. Have a good day."

Let's cut to the chase, kid. "Raiza, we both know what we are, and I know you're a wolf, I am too."

She stares me down for a moment. Her eyes, unlike mine and the rest of the tribe's, are a deep grey, rather than brown. Resignation. I don't even know her and I can tell it's a foreign emotion on her face. "You might as well come in, I guess. Maybe you can let me know why I found out I can turn into a mutt, tail and all, the other day." She turns on her heel quickly and leaves the door cracked open. "Wait in the kitchen. I have to go take care of my mother." She doesn't look at me as she calls back over her shoulder and walks down a narrow hallway.

The apartment isn't much. In fact it's almost nothing. The air is hazy and thick with smoke. Bare white walls, stained carpet, and a fold-out table and chairs for furniture. Em would die, but not before scrubbing the dingy place clean and bringing in hand-picked flowers. I could hear her comforting mom in the back room. She said it would be a little while before dad was back.

I'm not quite sure how to feel about the kid yet. My wolf is screaming family, protect, like a caveman, and despite her best efforts it's not seeming like she can take care of herself too well. She's too busy taking care of mom.

She reenters the room a moment later, carrying with her several dishes that she drops in the sink and a few pill bottles that she hides in an upper cabinet.

"So, are you going to explain?" She's still moving around the kitchen, not looking at me, but this time it's not like she's trying to ignore me or get rid of me. She's just trying to focus on something else, because believe it or not talking about how you're a werewolf with a stranger is in fact pretty uncomfortable.

"I don't suppose you've ever heard the legends of the Quileute tribe?"

She's vigorously scrubbing at dishes, but she responds. "A few. My father mentioned the whole werewolf _thing_, but of course I never put much stock in it."

"Yeah, well don't feel too bad about that. None of the other guys did either."

"Other guys? There are more of you?" Her hand with the sponge in it stops its movements for only a fraction of a second before continuing, seemingly unfazed.

"Yes. There are ten of us, now eleven."

"Well…" She trails off, not knowing what to say. Fair enough, I'm pretty sure I wasn't to talkative my first time either.

I'm getting ready to cut to the chase. She and mom need to come to La Push. Housing will be provided, she needs wolf training, and so on, and once they get there I'll explain to her that we're siblings and such. No need for more than one awkward conversation in one day. Then mom enters the kitchen.

She is so different. Small, and frail, with fading black hair and dull brown eyes that look like dishwater. She was haggard and half-dead. But she recognized me.

"Mom, this is Sam. He's a-"

Mom cut her off. "Of course I know who he is Raiza, don't be stupid! He's your brother and my son. Now if your father would just get back from those errands…" Her voice was harsh when she spoke to Raiza, and the only sign that it hurt the kid's feeling was the biting of her lip. The rest of her was used to it.

"Sammy," my mom breathed, looking back over at me.

"Mom," nothing better to say. She left years ago, just like dad with his "errands".

"Oh Sammy, your sister and I have been missing you so much!" She flings her arms around me in an embrace I refuse to return.

"Mom, what happened to you?" I ask her. Raiza is standing at the edge of the room, looking at me in horror and seeming ready to bolt at any instant.

"Oh Sammy, it's nothing to be concerned about. I got into some things while you were gone, but I can stop anytime I want. I promise Sammy, now that you're back I'll stop for good and your daddy will come back and we can all be a family."

Delusional. Completely Delusional. My hands tighten and shake, but I have to keep composure, I can't have Raiza reacting and phasing as well.

"Mom, Joshua left years ago. No errands, no groceries. It's been you and Raiza for years now, and she's been taking care of you." A hushed whisper that was telling me to shut up came from the edge of the room, but I ignored her.

"No, Sam. No, I've been taking care of her. She's fine, right Raiza, sweetheart?"

"Sure, Ma, now why don't you just head on back to bed? I'll just catch up with Sam. My _brother_." An icy glare is sent my way, almost as frigid as Leah.

"Okay, baby."

"Mom, wait." I call her back quickly. Raiza isn't staying here.

"What is it, Sammy?" Her voice carries that loving tone that completely juxtaposes Raiza's solid glare.

"Mom, you know the legends of the tribe." She nods for an answer. "Mom, you know they're true." Another nod and I bite back anger. She could have told me so many years ago and this wouldn't have ever been a problem. "Raiza has phased."

Her face changes immediately. "Get her out! Out! I don't want you around here; your father hates your kind! That's why he hasn't come back isn't it? You've been keeping him from me, you selfish bitch!" She lunges at Raiza, who makes to no move to get out of the way.

"Raiza, go to your room," I order. She doesn't move, only stands there in a trance. God dammit, kid, move! "Raiza Anne, now!" It comes out as an alpha order and she forcibly complies.

"Mom, stop right now," I put my hands on her shoulders, steadying her.

"I don't want her here, Samuel, I don't! I hate her!"

"I'm taking her with me, mom. I don't want you to try and find her later. She is coming with me today and I'm going to take care of her."

"Your father will come back to me once she's gone, Sammy. Make her leave." Her body relaxes quickly and she moves from my grasp and down the hall to her bedroom.


End file.
